


Survive, even if it kills you

by lissara22



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Внутренности на асфальте.Большая Четверка. Songfic. Zombie!AU





	Survive, even if it kills you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [survive, even if it kills you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904702) by [guiltylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltylights/pseuds/guiltylights). 



> OST: Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix

**Put on your war paint**   
_Готовь свой боевой раскрас!_

Мерида осмотрела пейзаж — руины того, что когда-то было городом, — и почувствовала приступ тошноты.

Она перебралась через перекрученную сталь и разбитый бетон и теперь стояла на вершине здания, которое когда-то было башней, и наблюдала, как в грязном бледном солнечном свете сгнивают остатки человечества. Эта башня когда-то была впечатляющей, отстраненно вспомнила Мерида, глядя на щебень, лежащий под ее сапогами. Раньше была. _Раньше_ это была впечатляющая башня.

Теперь вещи здесь не впечатляют, не надолго.

Мерида отбросила с лица кудрявые рыжие волосы и поправила колчан, висящий на талии. Ее яркие голубые глаза смотрели вдаль на горизонт. Солнце поднималось на небе все выше. Мериде не нравилось это время суток; в тех редких случаях, когда они были вынуждены выходить наружу, Иккинг всегда выбирал именно это время дня.

Мерида _ненавидела_ выходить.

Но сегодня у нее не было выбора. Остальные поручили ей очистить район от опасности, прежде чем они отправятся на поиски еды, и это было единственное достаточно высокое место во всем городе, откуда можно было оглядеть Берджесс на многие мили вокруг.

Мерида задумалась.

Это случилось не так, как она представляла. Конец света пришел не так, как ожидали люди, — не было столкновений с метеоритами, не было большого цунами, не было крупномасштабного стихийного бедствия. Никакого гигантского извержения вулкана, никакого всемирного загрязнения воды; _ничего_. В конце концов, не было ничего, кроме их самих, на что человечество могло бы списать вину за свое падение.

(Потому что именно это имело значение, считала Мерида. Люди до самого конца верили в то, что человечество не само навлекло на себя апокалипсис, что он произошел из-за чего-то, что они не могли контролировать. Им нужно было что-то, что они могли _обвинять_ , чтобы они могли самоуверенно заявить: _это не наша вина, не мы вызвали его, не было никакого способа его остановить,_ — хотя в конечном счете все случилось из-за человеческой самонадеянности, и может быть, _мы не вовсе не были так непобедимы, как мы думали, глупые лохи…_ )

Мерида невесело зарычала.

Зловоние гниющей плоти было везде, даже тут, на вершине разрушенной башни, и Мерида подумала, действительно ли человечество до этого докатилось. Их осталась в лучшем случае горстка — борющихся за свою жизнь, убивающих, потому что мир, ну, больше не был вариантом.

Был 2197 год, и мир сражался на войне с зомби.

Мерида собрала рыжие волосы в высокий хвост и задумалась, так ли все должно было для нее закончиться.

**You are a brick, tied to me that's dragging me down**   
_Ты привязанный ко мне кирпич, что тянет меня вниз,_   
**Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground**   
_Чиркну спичкой и сожгу тебя дотла._

Мерида растянула губы в опасной бритвенно-острой усмешке; она снова вся была зубы и никакой улыбки. Пот струился вниз по ее шее, пока она выпускала стрелы в этих богом проклятых существ, с их слезающей кожей, и их серой гниющей плотью, и их ужасными, ужасными желтыми пустыми глазами, и боже, Мерида ненавидела смотреть на них, она ненавидела смотреть на них всех.

Потому что раньше они были еще живы. Мерида знала.

Позади нее Джек хмыкнул, втыкая свою похожую на скипетр… вещь (Мерида даже не знала, чем было его оружие, — в этом мире ты довольствовался тем, что смог достать) в голову зомби, и Мерида выпустила еще одну стрелу. Она видела краем глаза, что с Иккингом и Рапунцель все в порядке; Иккинг уже забил нескольких зомби до смерти своей украшенной гвоздями битой, а на Рапунцель не было ни царапины. Она все лучше обращалась с кинжалами, которыми ее научила владеть Мерида.

Мерида растянула губы шире.

— Уже улыбаешься, Данброх? Битва еще не закончилась, я бы на твоем месте оставался настороже, — усмехнулся Джек, вытаскивая свое окровавленное оружие из черепа зомби. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Мериду. — Как насчет гонки? Чтобы узнать, кто может быстрее закончить бой, и убраться отсюда. — Джек с ухмылочкой на бледном окровавленном лице небрежно повертел посох. — Готова повеселиться, Данброх?

Мерида взглянула на Джека, откинула голову назад, и смеялась, и смеялась, и смеялась. Ее неровные зубы сверкнули на солнце. Она быстро выпустила другую стрелу, не осмеливаясь смотреть зомби в глаза.

— Продолжай, Фрост.

* * *

Ночью они собрались в маленьком домике, в котором устроили базу.

Они проверяли его каждую ночь, убеждаясь, что никакие зомби не прокрались, пока их не было, и что никакие гниющие ублюдки не ждут в тени, чтобы наброситься на них и сожрать их мозги и плоть. Это утомляло (и ужасало: эти жадные, поедающие плоть существа знали, как выследить их по запаху, и видит бог, у них не раз случались неприятные сюрпризы, которые чуть не приводили к сердечным приступам), и иногда Мерида думала, что им было бы легче каждую ночь передвигаться с места на место, — но потом смотрела на всех них и напоминала себе, что им это нужно. Им это нужно.

Им нужно было подобие дома, даже в этом покореженном мире, являвшемся лишь тенью того, что существовал раньше.

Они сидели, освещенные тусклым светом небольшого огонька в камине. Мерида отвлеклась от создания новых стрел, чтобы оглядеть гостиную. (Знаете, стрелы не берутся из ниоткуда, и Мерида была бы обречена, если бы они закончились во время битвы.) Джек полулежал в кресле, по-видимому, отдыхая; его рука была переброшена через лицо, закрывая ледяные голубые глаза. Иккинг планировал, что им делать дальше (для того, чтобы выжить, горько подумала Мерида, но не сказала это вслух), сосредоточенно сузив зеленые глаза, а Рапунцель… Рапунцель точила свои ножи и напевала себе под нос; на ее лице была маленькая улыбка.

В горле Мериды заклокотал истерический смех.

Она их немного ненавидела.

**So we can take the world back from a heart-attacked**   
_Поэтому мы можем забрать мир из рук инфарктников._

Это происходило очень медленно, знаете.

Конец света.

Он не просто появился из ниоткуда; у них на самом деле было время остановить его. Они могли бы увидеть знаки. Они могли бы _предотвратить_ его, если бы они только _смотрели_. Но они не смотрели, и они не замечали его, и все просто обострялось до тех пор, пока не стало таким, как сейчас.

Мерида в темной комнате сжала руки в кулаки; ее голубые глаза почти светились в темноте.

(Сегодня ночью она дежурила первой. Мерида должна была следить за всеми, пока они спали. Это не было хорошо. Она чувствовала себя диким зверьком, нервным и возбужденным, и не была уверена, что сможет долго стоять в тишине.)

**One maniac at a time, yeah we'll take it back**   
_Каждый маньяк по очереди, мы вернём его себе._   
**Hey young blood, doesn't it feel, like our time is running out?**   
_Эй, юная и горячая, тебе не кажется, что наше время на исходе?_

Они снова сражались, и Мерида просто _устала_ — от всего этого.

Она оскалилась в рычании и почувствовала себя так, словно кричит во все горло. Зомби просто продолжали и продолжали _прибывать_. Хотя Мерида выпускала в них стрелу за стрелой, вокруг становилось все больше и больше монстров, которых нужно прикончить, и Мерида начинала беспокоиться за свой запас стрел. Было бы почти смертельно, если бы они сейчас закончились.

Иккинг пронесся мимо Мериды — размытое коричнево-черно-зеленое пятно — и с размаху опустил биту на голову зомби. Его протез ноги блеснул на солнце, и глазам Мериды стало больно смотреть на него. Бита врезалась в череп зомби, он упал, и внутренности его головы выплеснулись на дорогу.

— _Не останавливайтесь!_ — зарычал Иккинг. — Нам нужно пройти мимо них! Убить их или быть убитыми!

Мерида поморщилась.

Она бы хотела, чтобы Иккинг не использовал такое громкое слово, как _убийство_.

Мерида отвернулась (все еще было больно смотреть на него) и продолжила стрелять. Она не видела, где Джек, но слышала, как он отозвался:

— Есть, капитан!

Мерида почти видела ухмылку на его лице и как он насмешливо отдал честь. Она нахмурила брови.

(Она не понимала этого. Джек сбивал с толку. Как можно быть таким жизнерадостным в разгар войны?)

Мерида потянулась за новой стрелой, но ее руки не схватили ничего, кроме воздуха.

— _Черт!_ — Она подняла глаза и выругалась, когда рука зомби с силой опустилась туда, где буквально несколько секунд назад была ее голова. Пригнувшись, Мерида вытащила кинжалы, которые держала на поясе, и быстро ударила одного зомби в голову. Брызнула кровь, когда зомби — она, в этот раз это была женщина — упала. Мерида только слегка вздрогнула.

Развернувшись, Мерида начала стремительно пробираться мимо проклятых монстров. Неподалеку она видела Рапунцель, которая проделывала то же самое.

Так много крови. Так много насилия. Мерида не могла выкинуть картину зомби (с их внутренностями, _вывалившимися на асфальт, прямо-на-асфальт_ ) из своей головы. Биту Иккинга покрывало столько крови, что гвозди заржавели.

Она думала, что уже привыкла ко всем этим убийствам, проделывая это почти год.

(Но вы никогда по-настоящему не привыкаете к войне, не до конца.)

* * *

— Ты _что?_ — Джек уставился на Иккинга так, словно тот сошел с ума.

Сегодня вечером они снова собрались в доме. Мерида отвлеклась от своих стрел и уставилась на Иккинга, который одной рукой массировал виски.

— Я пытаюсь найти решение для всего этого.

— Что… _почему?_ Ты спятил?

— Нет! — Иккинг вспыхнул, вскочил с кресла (прочь от Рапунцель, которая перевязывала его раны) и начал быстро расхаживать по комнате. — Всю эту зомби-катастрофу запустил вирус; вирус, который мы, люди, создали случайно! Если мы начали всю эту заваруху, то по идее мы должны быть в состоянии исправить это, да? Решение должно быть где-то там, верно? — Иккинг оглянулся на удивленные лица остальных; его глаза были широко раскрыты.

(Все они слышали отчаяние в его голосе.)

Наступило долгое, долгое молчание, пока Рапунцель, наконец, не нарушила его.

— Да, конечно, Иккинг, — она мягко улыбнулась и встала, чтобы ободряюще положить руку ему на плечо. — Я уверена, что ты сможешь найти какое-нибудь решение. Я болею за тебя! — В ее голосе звучала надежда.

— Нет, не сможет.

Все повернули головы и посмотрели на Мериду, которая прислонилась к стене. Ее глаза и волосы полыхали огнем. Мерида почувствовала больное чувство удовлетворения, наблюдая, как Иккинг сдувается, как проколотый воздушный шар, и оттолкнулась от стены, чтобы подойти к остальным.

(Мерида снова почувствовала себя диким зверем.)

— Ты этого не знаешь, — заметил Джек, сузив глаза. — Ты не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.

— В новостях тогда так говорили, _Фрост_ , — выплюнула Мерида, встав лицом к Джеку и позволив гневу, живущему у нее под кожей, вырваться наружу. Надежда была такой ребяческой штукой. — _Неизвестный_ вирус, помните? И даже _лучшие ученые мира_ не имели ни малейшего _понятия_ , как остановить его. С чего ты взял, — Мерида шагнула мимо Джека, сосредоточила взгляд на Иккинге и увидела, как он вздрогнул, — что _ты_ сможешь?

— Мерида… — запротестовала Рапунцель. Мерида ударила кулаком в стену.

— Чем вы вообще думаете, если считаете, что именно вы можете исправить весь этот беспорядок? — выкрикнула она, и все подпрыгнули.

_Невысказанное и сказанное и все-что-между-ними-было…_

Мерида смотрела, как Иккинг открыл рот, смотрела, как он снова и снова проглатывал комок в горле, и почувствовала себя так, будто ударила его.

— Я могу попробовать, — слабо сказал он. Глупый мальчик.

Глупый, _глупый_ мальчик.

Мерида покачала головой и отошла ото всех. Ей хотелось плакать и смеяться. Где был этот мальчик, когда мир нуждался в нем?

**'Cause the world is just a teller and, we are wearing black masks**   
_Потому что мир — это всего лишь кассовый аппарат, а мы в черных масках._   
**"You broke our spirits," says the note we pass**   
_«Вы сломили наш дух», — гласит надпись, мимо которой мы проходим._

Иногда Мерида вспоминала обо всем, что война сделала с ними к этому времени.

Все чего-то лишились. Иккинг потерял свою подругу, друзей, семью, дом. (Свою ногу тоже, но Мерида не спрашивала об этом. Это произошло задолго до того, как они четверо решили объединиться, а Мерида не была особенно любопытной.) Его отец Стоик был единственным человеком в семье Иккинга, но также у него были Астрид, Плевака, Беззубик (его кот, его чертов кот, Иккинг был сентиментален настолько, чтобы скучать по своему чертовому _коту_ ), Сморкала, Рыбьеног — друзья настолько близкие, что они были практически семьей, они _были_. Все они были драгоценны для него, его друзья, и его любимая девушка, и его любимая семья, и его любимый кот (Мерида никогда не перестанет цепляться к этому), и он потерял их всех.

Мерида тоже потеряла всю свою семью. Они погибли, когда зомби напали на ее дом (их внутренности на асфальте, _их внутренности-прямо-на-асфальте, Мерида не могла вынести мысль о внутренностях на асфальте_ ), выжила только она. Ее отец, ее три крошечных младших брата-дьяволенка и… и ее мать, все они умерли.

(Ну, почти все… Мерида не знала, что случилось с ее матерью. Мерида не думала, что ее убили, как и остальную ее семью. Мерида надеялась найти ее.)

(Она удивлялась сама себе. Надежда была _такой_ ребяческой вещью.)

Жизнь Рапунцель вообще была не особо приятной. Мерида знала, что ее мать была не самым добрым человеком на свете. Она не общалась с ней раньше, но слышала, что по городу ходят слухи о девушке со слишком длинными светлыми волосами, в цветах с головы до ног, которая каждый день улыбалась, а каждую ночь кричала, когда мать избивала ее. Ее бойфренд был единственным утешением в ее жизни: этот Юджин или как-там-его-имя. Рапунцель однажды сказала, что ищет его.

(Вероятно, он был мертв. Но Мерида не сказала ей об этом.)

Бог знает, что случилось с Джеком. Они нашли его в переулке, в одиночестве, в отчаянии и в крови, и взяли его к себе. Но он не сказал ни слова о своей семье или о том, что с ними случилось, и никто не спрашивал и не осмеливался совать в это нос. В конце концов, это было его дело, и они не имели права знать.

Просто группа людей, борющихся за выживание.

(Мерида думала, что они не очень хорошо справляются с этим.)

**The war is won, before it's begun**   
_Война выиграна, не успев начаться._   
**(Wave the white flag, wave the white flag!)**   
_(Подними белый флаг, подними белый флаг!)_

Через два дня Мерида была вынуждена сама убить свою мать.

Она могла только в оцепенении наблюдать, как та упала, со стрелой в черепе, ее внутренности на асфальте, все кости и зубы, гниющая плоть и ужасные, ужасные пожелтевшие пустые глаза, и боже, Мерида ненавидела смотреть на нее, ненавидела ненавидеть смотреть на нее, ненавидела смотреть на саму себя.

Ее начало трясти, она задрожала и упала на землю; вокруг нее зазвенели крики: _встань, здесь не безопасно_ , и _ты в порядке_ , и _какого черта ты делаешь, Данброх, ты действительно хочешь умереть, черт возьми?_

(Отчасти, прямо сейчас.)

(Надежда действительно была _такой_ ребяческой вещью.)

Ошибки быть не могло, это была ее мать: эти волосы, эта форма лица — пусть даже половина его была содрана до мяса. Мерида все еще узнавала свою мать — кто вообще может не узнать собственную _мать_ — и ее _запястье_ …

Мерида подавила яростное рыдание.

На запястье ее мать до сих пор носила браслет из гобелена, который Мерида коряво сделала для нее так много лет назад. Мерида наконец нашла свою мать.

И она убила ее.

**Wearin' our vintage misery,**   
_Ты вся одета в давние невзгоды._   
**No, I think it looked a little better on me**   
_Пожалуй, на мне они смотрелись немного лучше._

— Зачем мы продолжаем бороться? — спросила Мерида, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. Она сидела в доме на полу, и ее взгляд блуждал по потолку. В комнате больше никого не было. Ее руки сжимали окровавленный браслет из гобелена.

Ее встретило молчание.

Мерида наконец позволила истерическому смеху вырваться из ее горла.

**Put on your war paint**   
_Готовь свой боевой раскрас!_

Ее отправили зачищать опасность, снова.

Мерида облизнула губы. Она стояла перед дюжинами и дюжинами зомби.

Они набросились на нее, когда она уже возвращалась, и окружили. Не было времени, чтобы позвать других.

Мерида усмехнулась. Резкая улыбка, тонкая, как бритва.

Что ж, пошли они _к черту_.

Она могла взять этих зомби на себя.

И она _жаждала_ крови.

**Hey young blood, doesn't it feel, like our time is running out?**   
_Эй, юная и горячая, тебе не кажется, что наше время на исходе?_


End file.
